I Didn't Like One Night Stand
by Ramboochan
Summary: Ketika orang-orang menikmati cinta satu malam yang meski satu jam saja serasa melayang, mereka berdua tidak demikian. Mendesahkan nama masing-masing meski masing-masing dari mereka berpesimis bahwa keduanya saling mencintai./"Aku serius saat mengatakan kalau aku merindukanmu, sialan."/[R16]/RnR.


Pria yang baru saja kembali dari Amerika itu tersenyum senang. Baru saja ia membuka matanya dan ia sudah disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang begitu indah dan menenangkan hati. Wajah tenang dari orang yang telah menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun. Wajah tenang dari orang yang telah 'tidur' bersamanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Setidaknya dia tahu, malam yang mereka lalui bukanlah _one night stand_ seperti yang biasa orang lakukan bersama dengan gadis seksi yang ditemui di klub malam dan bar.

.

.

.

I Didn't Do 'One Night Stand'

By RinRiku

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

NijiHai

T+

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Shape of You milik Ed Sheeran. Dianjurkan untuk mendengarkannya sambil membaca fic ini agar terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzo baru saja sampai di Jepang 4 jam yang lalu. Baru saja ia ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur atau sekedar bersantai diatas kasur empuk apartemennya, namun, kedatangan mantan _kouhai_ nya menghancurkan segala rencana yang telah ia susun baik-baik-meski itu hanya bersantai saja. Ia sedikit menyesal karena sudah memberitahu putra tunggal Akashi Masaomi bahwa ia kembali ke Jepang hari ini. Harusnya ia berbohong saja.

Namun dalam hati ia juga sangat senang. Ternyata mereka semua masih mengingat dirinya. Bahkan Atsushi yang notabene berada di Akita, rela datang ke Tokyo demi bertemu dengannya. Bersama dengan sekardus besar makanan ringan dan sebuah kue-hasil buatan tangannya sendiri. Meski pada akhirnya Atsushi menghabiskan setengah isi kardus cemilannya karena kelaparan.

Shintarou datang bersama Seijuurou. Katanya, Seijuurou lah yang telah memaksanya untuk datang dengan menjemputnya dari rumah menuju apartemen. Namun, bila benar Shintarou terpaksa, kenapa ia punya hadiah berupa _lucky item_ nya hari ini? Memang pada dasarnya _tsundere_ , mau bagaimana lagi.

Daiki, Satsuki, dan Tetsuya datang bersama. Alasannya Tetsuya sudah terlanjur menginap di rumah Daiki. Meski sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak mau dijemput oleh Seijuurou. Jadi, kalau ia bersama dengan duo _navy-pink_ tidak akan ada acara jemput-jemputan dan acara sungkem-sungkeman bersama dengan orang tua dan neneknya. Otomatis mereka akan terlambat untuk menemui mantan kapten tercinta.

Yang paling heboh diantara mereka tentunya Satsuki dan Ryouta. Mereka bahkan sampai membuatkan _bento_ hasil eksperimen tidak . Shuuzo yang tidak tega pun memakannya dengan pasrah. Hingga ia pun dilarikan ke toilet. Meninggalkan ke tujuh _kouhai_ nya yang menatapnya berduka. Seakan di empunya apartemen akan segera menemui Sang Pencipta.

"Hey, daripada kita cuma berdiam diri disini sambil ngemil, kenapa kita tidak pindah tempat saja? Aku cukup bosan hanya berbincang-bincang disini. Tidak seru," usul Daiki. Satuski langsung bersemangat. Setuju.

"Tentu! Ayo pergi ke restoran atau kemana gitu. Nijimura- _san_ yang bayar!" seru Satsuki. Shuuzo yang merasa dompetnya terancam memasang ekspresi tidak setuju.

"Daripada restoran, ayo ke bar saja- _ssu_. Aku tahu bar yang bagus. Pemiliknya adalah kenalan teman modelku- _ssu_ ," ajak Ryouta. Daiki langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil jaketnya serta _smartphone_ dan dompet yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

"Kau mau kemana, Aomine?" tanya Shintarou. Jangan tanya kemana Seijuurou dan segala pendapatnya. Selama Tetsuya bersamanya, kemana pun mereka akan pergi, ia setuju-setuju saja.

"Tentu saja ke bar," semua orang langsung melongo. "Apa yang kau tunggu Kise? Cepat tunjukkan jalannya. Dan kau, Nijimura. Kau yang akan membayar semua tagihannya nanti." Shintarou mendengus tidak suka.

"Bukankah kita yang seharusnya menraktirnya, _nanodayo_ ," pendapat Shintarou membuat Shuuzo menganggukkan kepala setuju. Namun, suara Tetsuya menghancurkan impiannya untuk ditraktir oleh mantan _kouhai_ nya.

"Kita bisa menraktir Nijimura- _san_ kapan-kapan. Sekarang Nijimura- _san_ harus menraktir kita," ujar Tetsuya. Ia melirik Seijuurou.

"Tentu. Lain kali kami akan menraktirmu di salah satu restoran bintang lima dengan ruang _VIP_ ," ujar Seijuuro sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Disusul oleh yang lain.

"Ah. Menyebalkan," gerutu Atsushi yang sontak membuat semua orang menatapnya terkejut. Merasa risih karena ditatap. Atsushi segera bangkit dan memakai jaketnya serta mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang. "Katanya kita mau jalan. Ayo cepat. Aku tidak mau pulang kemalaman. Itu menyebalkan."

Ryouta mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kaku. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi, "Yosh! Kita akan minum-minum malam ini- _ssu_ ~," ujar Ryouta semangat.

"Nanti kita beli kue dulu ya~. Rasanya aku masih lapar.

"Aku ikut, _nanodayo._ Ta-tapi itu bukan berarti aku mau ditraktir atau minum-minum, _nanodayo._ Aku-."

"Cukup Midorin. Kau boleh mengoceh sesuka hati pada Takao- _kun_ besok. Sekarang kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang," ujar Satsuki sambil menggandeng lengan Shintarou yang dibalut oleh kemeja kasual berwarna biru muda.

"Kita bagi jadi dua mobil ya. Aku dan Akashimembawa mobil," ujar Daiki. Seijuurou langsung menatap Tetsuya. Memberi isyarat agar sang _phantom sixth man_ ikut dengannya. Yang ditatap menurut saja. Tidak terlalu peduli. Toh mereka hanya akan pergi ke bar.

.

.

.

Bar yang dimaksud oleh Ryouta tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Shuuzo. Daiki dan Satsuki menatap kagum dekorasi bar tersebut. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya biasa-biasa saja. Mereka sudah sering pergi ke tempat mewah dengan dekorasi yang lebih mahal tentunya. Atsushi langsung melenggang masuk dan memesan beberapa _dessert_. Ketika ia bertanya soal harga. Ryouta mengingatkan bahwa mantan kapten mereka yang akan mengurus masalah uang. Sontak, Atsushi segera memesan lebih banyak lagi _dessert_ untuk dinikmati. Sementara Ryouta tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Shuuzo kesayangan mereka cemberut menahan marah.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan banyak menguras dompetmu, Nijimura- _san_ ," ujar Shintarou menenangkan. Ia segera memesan _cocktail_ dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Ia tidak mau jika nantinya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan merepotkan lainnya-meski sebenarnya Shintarou menjaga kesadarannya agar nanti bisa mengantarkan teman-temannya pulang nanti. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa diantara mereka semua, pasti banyak yang akan mabuk-.

Shuuzo duduk saja. Memesan _cocktail_ dan meminumnya dengan tenang. Menerawang kearah bar yang lumayan ramai. Kemudian manik abunya bergulir kearah anak-anaknya. Menatap mereka yang tengah asyik dengan minuman mereka sendiri. Mulai dari Satsuki yang terus bertanya banyak hal tentang alkohol pada Shintarou sampai pada Daiki dan Ryouta yang berdebat mengenai hal-hal tidak penting. Lalu pada Atsushi yang tengah diceramahi oleh Seijuurou agar tidak terlalu banyak makan.

Shuuzo tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang melihat anak-anak satu generasi dibawahnya itu telah kembali seperti awal mereka bertemu. Akrab dan penuh kehangatan. Ah, andai saja ada _kouhai_ sialannya. _Kouhai_ yang telah merebut semua perhatiannya. _Kouhai_ nya yang selalu membuatnya marah dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Sayangnya itu hanya harapan belaka. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana _kouhai_ nya itu. Bahkan Seijuurou pun tidak tahu. Miris sekali.

Shuuzo menegak minumannya lagi. Baru ia ingin kembali memesan, namun suara seseorang menghentikannya. Dengan segera ia menoleh. Kemudian membelalakkan mata. Ia terkejut. _Oh God, why are you so kind?_ Batin Shuuzo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey," panggil orang itu sekali lagi. Shuuzo tersenyum.

"Hey," Shuuzo menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Meminta si pria untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Baru kembali dari Amerika, huh?" tanya orang itu sambil merebut gelas milik Shuuzo. Menegak sisanya dan memesan pada bartender.

"Begitulah. Bermain-main dengan wanita, hm?" Shuuzo tersenyum miring. Meremehkan.

"Tidak juga. Setiap hari aku ada di sini. Tidak banyak wanita baru di sini. Hari ini juga tidak ada orang baru. Kecuali kau dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tentunya," ujar pria itu. Mengambil gelasnya dan menegaknya. Shuuzo ikut memesan. Tidak langsung diminum. Ia memain-mainkan buah zaitun di dalamnya sambil tersenyum senang. Meski bibir maju seksinya tidak hilang.

"Kau pengangguran, ya? Setiap hari ke sini," sindir Shuuzo. Menatap manik kelabu dihadapannya.

"Huh." Ia mendengus geli, kemudian melanjutkan, "Enak saja. Biar kuberitahu kau, ya, _Mr_ Shuuzo," jeda sejenak, "Bar ini milikku," pria itu tersenyum mengejek. Shuuzo membelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya maju sekian senti sampai pria di hadapannya gatal ingin memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Shuuzo.

"Kau serius Haizaki? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Shuuzo melongo tidak percaya pada Haizaki. Ya. Haizaki Shougo yang beberapa menit lalu ia rindukan. Shuuzo menampar pipi kirinya. Kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. Senyum bangga mengembang. Membuat Shougo sedikit merona-namun untungnya terhalang karena minimnya penerangan-.

"Ka-Kau tidak boleh meremehkanku. Aku bahkan seribu kali lebih baik darimu!" Shougo membusungkan dadanya. Tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. Helaian kelabu sedikit bergerak karenanya. Shuuzo bertopang dagu.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bayar semuanya ya. Aku malas kalau harus membayar mereka semua," pinta Shuuzo sambil menunjuk kearah segerombolan makhluk pelangi heboh dibelakangnnya. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk bermain _game_ tanpa mengajak orang yang menraktir mereka. Atau mungkin sengaja karena mengetahui Shougo ada. Ingat. Hubungan mereka dengan Shougo itu buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Memangnya kau mau memberi imbalan apa? Kalau tidak setimpal aku tidak mau ah. Rugi," ujar Shougo sambil menusuk buah-buah yang ada digelasnya. Memainkannya.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa perkataanmu itu ambigu, Shou?" tanya Shuuzo. Memajukan sedikit bibir dan tubuhnya. Membuat Shougo kembali merona. Mundur setiap si pelaku kekerasan semasa SMP membuat pergerakan.

"Enak saja. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Jangan kau kira aku ingin dirimu. Dan, hei! Aku tak pernah bilang kau boleh memanggil namaku!" protes Shougo. Memberi tatapan menantang.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Ingat. Aku sudah berada di Amerika selama bertahun-tahun. Aku mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, memanggilmu Shou tidak buruk juga. Rasanya menyenangkan. Kau juga harus mencoba memanggilku Shuu- _sama_ ," balas Shuuzo. Ia menusuk buah zaitun dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Shougo. Yang disumpal hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Tunggu. Sebelum kau lanjutkan protesmu. Apa kau punya ruangan yang lebih tenang? Sekalian supaya Akashi saja yang membayar tagihannya nanti. Aku tinggal pakai alasan mabuk dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Selesai." Shuuzo bangun. Menarik pergelangan tangan Shougo. Membuat si empunya tangan meronta. Setelah dilepas, ia berjalan ke sebuah tangga di dekat pintu masuk. Menoleh kearah Shuuzo sebentar. Memberi isyarat agar ikut bersamanya.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan kerja. Ada meja kerja beserta segala macam dokumen diatasnya. Lalu sofa panjang dengan TV di depannya. Lalu ada lemari kaca dan sebuah toilet. Minimalis dan sederhana. Shuuzo langsung membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa merah maroon. Matanya melirik kearah pria pemilik bar yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Membaca lembaran dokumen yang ia yakini merupakan laporan keuangan.

"Kau sibuk ya, Shou?" tanya Shuuzo berusaha mencairkan suasana. Shougo melirik sekilas. Kemudian ia kembali membolak-balik dokumen ditangannya.

"Sedikit. Aku berada di bar hanya sampai jam 9 pagi. Sisanya aku habiskan tidur di kamarku," jawab Shougo yang direspon dengan 'ooh' yang cukup panjang.

Setelah itu suasana hening. Kecuali suara TV yang dinyalakan oleh Shuuzo. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin membuka percakapan. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai Shougo yang bangkit dari singgahsananya. Ia mendekati Shuuzo yang sedang menonton berita malam. Manik kelabu mereka bertubrukan. Shuuzo melukis seringai tipis yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Shougo. Sang pemilik bar memperpendek jarak. Sedangkan si tamu hanya diam. Membiarkan pria didepannya yang bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Tak ada niat mendominasi. Hanya saling melumat. Tangan Shuuzo meraih leher lawan mainnya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Shougo menyamankan diri dengan merangkak naik keatas pangkuan Shuuzo. Meliarkan permainan mereka.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, mereka menjauhkan diri untuk mengambil nafas. Shuuzo memeluk Shougo. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher mantan _kouhai_ tercintanya. Mantan _kouhai_ yang sangat ia rindukan. Bibirnya bergerak. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat pria dipelukannya melemas. Sebuah kalimat yang pernah diucapkan ketika ia hendak pergi ke Amerika. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat pria dipelukannya tersenyum haru.

Shougo balas memeluk. Ia tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Namun, bibrinya tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman. Satu kecupan di bibir dan sebuah seringai tipis cukup membuat Shougo mengerti. Mereka berdua sama menginginkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk reuni mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

Karena semalam seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lengkap dengan mantan manejer dan bayangan mereka mabuk berat, mereka semua berakhir disebuah kamar besar yang tersedia di bar itu. Minus Satsuki yang tidur di sebuah kamar khusus-sendirian tentunya.

Beda anak buah, beda juga bosnya. Nijimura Shuuzo tidur di ruang kerja Haizaki Shougo. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa tidur bersama mantan _kouhai_ nya yang telah sukses dengan bar yang diiisi oleh banyak model terkenal. Mulai dari model gaun pesta sampai pakaian dalam. Yah setidaknya Shuuzo sudah bisa mengira-ngira berapa banyak model wanita yang terjerat oleh pesona preman seorang Haizaki muda. Namun, setelah apa yang mereka lalui semalam, ia yakin Shougonya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi.

Manik kelabu Shuuzo terlihat. Shuuzo segera melirik kesamping kirinya. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah yang terjadi semalam hanya hayalannya belaka. Ia menarik sebuah senyum simpul ketika menemukan seorang bria berambut abu-abu tertidur dengan manis disampingnya. Shuuzo mencari-cari _handphone_ nya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen langka seperti ini. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, ia berhasil menemukannya di dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya yang tergeletak lemas diatas lantai marmer. Ia mendengus geli ketika melihat _boxer_ hitamnya tergeletak tak jauh dari _jeans_ birunya. Pipinya mulai bersemu merah. Matanya kemudian melirik ke selangkangannya. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang.

"Oh, _shit._ "

Pria yang sempat tinggal di Amerika itu kemudian memilih untuk segera mengambil gambar dari lawan mainnya semalam. Ia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku. Aku akan melihat wajahmu yang manis ini setiap hari…," gumamnya. Namun, kemudian ia terpikir akan sesuatu. Ia mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya Shougo hanya berniat melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya—seperti yang biasa dilakukan pria kurang ajar itu-. Namun, Shuuzo berusaha berpikir positif. Tidak mungkin Shougo hanya main-main dengannya. Mengingat Shougo memeluknya dengan sangat erat semalam dan sempat mengigau tidak jelas saat jam dinding menunjukkan jam 3 pagi.

Ah, Shuuzo jadi teringat akan _kouhai-kouhai_ nya. Ia belum sempat berpamitan semalam. Digaruknya tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bibirnya mulai monyong—kebiasaannya sejak dulu-. Sebuah tangan menyentuh pinggulnya—yang sontak membuat si empunya pinggul menoleh kearah sentuhan. Matanya menangkap sosok Shougo ynag ikut-ikutan monyong tidak jelas.

"Kau memikirkan apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Shougo.

"Memikirkan apakah kau yang brengsek ini hanya menganggap semalam itu permainan belaka," jawab Shuuzo—belum menghilangkan monyongnya bibir.

"Kau yang brengsek tauk!" seru Shougo kesal. Secara tidak sadar, pipinya digembungkan sehingga semakin terlihat sisi _uke_ yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh _seme_ tersayangnya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap ini cinta satu malam, sialan. Yang meski sejam saja sudah serasa melayang," lanjutnya dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah. Namun tidak sampai disitu, "Kau yang menganggap ini permainan 'kan? Bangsat."

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di wajah tampan Shuuzo. Bibirnya yang memang sudah monyong makin monyong karena kesal. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shougo. Namun hanya sebentar. Kemudian ia menjitak kepala bersurai abu-abu di hadapannya—yang masih terbalut selimut dan terbaring nyaman diatas kasur empuk.

"Kau berani menuduhku, bajingan?" Shuuzo memberi tatapan mengintimidasi. "Aku serius saat mengucapkan kalau aku menginginkanmu, sial."

"Menginginkan tubuhku, heh?"

"Iya." Shougo langsung terbelalak kaget. "Tapi bukan hanya itu." Shuuzo memberi jeda. Ia mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Shougo. "Aku juga menginginkan hatimu. Semua yang ada di dirimu." Shougo memilih bungkam. Ia membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Terima kasih karena telah membuatku gila, sialan."

"I-Iya. Sama-sama. Kau berutang budi padaku." Shougo segera menggulingkan tubuh ke tepian kasur. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Sementara Shuuzo segera kabur ke kamar mandi—berusaha memperkecil kemungkinan membuat Haizakinya mengalami sakit yang berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

Seijuurou, Tetsuya, dan Shintarou sudah menghilang saat Atsushi, Ryouta, dan Daiki terbangun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Membuat Ryouta menjerit panik karena melewatkan satu sesi pemotretan. Apalagi saat melihat notifikasi di _smartphone_ nya sudah penuh dan puluhan _missed call_ dari manejer. Sementara Daiki sudah asyik _video call_ bersama kekasih hatinya yang sedang berada di belahan dunia yang berbeda.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana Nijimura melakukannya, Taiga. Kita harus mempraktekkannya saat kau pulang nanti," ujar Daiki. Pria disebrangnya langsung menjauhkan _smartphone_ nya dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Oh _Shit._

Setelah dirasa cukup, pria bermarga Kagami itu segera kembali ke _smartphone_ nya. Mem'lototi Daiki yang tengah tertawa puas.

" _Kau itu benar-benar_ Aho _, Daiki. Tidak sopan melihat_ senpai _sendiri berhubungan. Karena sikap tidak sopanmu, aku rasa aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu saat pulang nanti. Hmm. Mungkin untuk beberapa bulan,"_ Taiga berucap santai. Daiki langsung melotot tidak terima.

"Yang benar saja! Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak'kan melakukannya lagi."

"Mine- _chin_. Mana Aka- _chin_? Aku mau bilang kalau aku akan pulang duluan," tanya Atsushi. Daiki hanya menunjuk ke arah balkon yang dibalas oleh anggukan malas.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa sampai disini saja. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Taiga mengangguk-ngangguk. Kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Daiki mencari keberadaan Ryouta yang sepuluh menit lalu masih jejeritan panik namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin model satu itu sudah pergi menuju kantor agensinya.

Shintarou keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Atsushi yang kembali dari balkon dan berjalan keluar begitu saja. Daiki tersenyum miring saat melihat calon dokter berambut lumut itu lewat di hadapannya.

"Kukira kau serius saat tidak ingin menginap bersama kami. Apa si belah tengah itu tidak mencarimu, heh?" sindir Daiki. Shintarou langsung mendengus mendengarnya. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

"Hmph. Terserah aku saja, _nanodayo_. Lagipula aku sudah memberi tahu Bakao, _nanodayo_."

Daiki hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Kemudian bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya. Masuk ke kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang keluar dari kamar membawa barang-barangnya dengan Seijuurou yang mengekori.

"Shintarou, Daiki. Kami akan pulang dulu. Kalau mau, pulanglah bersama Nijimura- _san_ ," pamit Seijuurou.

"Takao sedang dalam perjalanan, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou sembari memakai jaketnya dan menyambar _smartphone_ nya.

"Aku sudah pasti numpang sama Nijimura. Mobilku ada di apartmennya," sahut Daiki dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Seijuurou segera menyusul Tetsuya yang sudah berada di depan bar.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

Iya Saya tahu hari ini ulang tahun Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tapi nyatanya fic yang Saya bikin khusus buat dia terlanjur dilupakan dulu karena males.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Shape of You nya Ed Sheeran. Liriknya itu bikin doki doki. Apalagi yang ' _Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me.'_ Sama _'I'm in love you're your body.'_ Seakan-akan Shuuzo minta cintanya Shougo yang jelas-jelas bakal kasih. Uuhh.

Kalau yang tahu lagunya, _gommen_ kalau gak sesuai sama lirik _full_ nya. Karena kalau dibikin AU banget jadi gaseru. Saya lebih suka kalau dibikin _future_ gitu. 'kan jadi _something_ gitu. Lebih berasa gitu.

Terima kasih telah membaca karyaku ini. Sekian dan jangan di _back_ dulu. Ada bonus dibawah.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

Shuuzo menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memakan _spagetthi_ nya dengan tenang. Shougo hanya berpura-pura tidak sadar saja karena malu. Belum lagi restoran yang mereka masuki cukup ramai dan orang-orang menatap aneh pada Shuuzo yang seperti orang idiot.

"Kau harus tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Shou," ujar Shuuzo.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuat kali. Kalau kau mengatakannya lagi, aku tak mau bertemu lagi denganmu," ancam Shougo. Yang diancam hanya tertawa kemudian menghabiskan seluruh makanannya.

"Jadi, yang jadi masalah hanya _Aniki_ mu saja ya. Tenang saja. Dengan satu tinju dia akan langsung mengerti dan menyerahkanmu padaku." Ucapan Shuuzo langsung membuat Shougo melongo. Kemudian, setelah sepersekian detik, pria berambut kelabu itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHA. Enak saja kau bicara! Kau kira dia itu preman-preman yang biasa mengahalangimu di jalan, hah?" ledek Shougo sambil membayangkan kakak tercintanya yang tampan dan menyeramkan.

Shuuzo hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menjitak pelan Shougo. "Kau niat tidak sih menikah denganku?" tanyanya.

"Ni-Niat, kok," jawab Shougo malu-malu. Shuuzo langsung nyengir dan mengacak-ngacak rambut kelabu pria didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shougo."

"Aku juga, sialan."


End file.
